


Юности свойственно влюбляться

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: Эмиль Савиньяк не прогадал, познакомив своего друга Робера Эпине с Лионелем. Вот только дед Робера не слишком рад узнать о тесной дружбе своенравного внука с "навозником".Преканон. Роберу Эпине 19ть лет.





	Юности свойственно влюбляться

\- Робер! Ты все таки приехал! - счастливый Эмиль сгреб друга в охапку, как будто они не виделись десять лет, а не десять дней.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что отпросился в отпуск на день рождения матери, и буду в Олларии в начале Летних Скал. Ты меня даже не слышал!  
\- Я забыл! Ро, не ворчи, я так рад тебя видеть! Пойдем, хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить...  
Лионеля внешне было не отличить от брата, но только пока они оба молчат. Лионель вел себя так, будто он лет на пять старше, и это озадачило Робера, привыкшего, что он рассудительнее шебутного Эмиля. Им хватило вечера, чтобы поговорить обо всем на свете, напиться, возжелать приключений, но не найти их, а конец той ночи они встретили в королевском парке на бортике фонтана, уже успев перейти на ты. Эмиль сидел на земле, прислонившись в холодному мрамору спиной и, казалось, дремал. Ли полоскал руку в черных в темноте струях воды.  
А потом прикоснулся к щеке Робера замерзшими пальцами и тот, не успев подумать, что делает, накрыл его ладонь своей, сдвинул на шею, где теплее. Они целовались, пока над парковой стеной не показалось солнце.  
\- Ты не задержишься на пару дней?  
\- Не могу. У мамы день рождения.  
\- А после него?  
Эпине красноречиво вздохнул. О датах отпуска он уже написал в письме, а стоит заикнуться, что ему нужно уехать пораньше и провести пару дней в Олларии, как дед взовьется на дыбы. Что сыну Людей Чести делать в этом оплоте навозников?  
\- Разве что проездом.  
\- Ну хоть так увидимся, - кивнул Лионель, обнимая его. - Удачи, Робер.  
\- Передавай мой привет Эмилю, когда он проспится!

Дома не изменилось ничего. Те же мрачные залы, дед, одетый по моде своей молодости и не расстающийся с хлыстом даже в комнатах, обрадовавшаяся сыну Жозина... У Альпики, любимицы Робера, был жеребенок, такой же белоснежный и тонконогий как мать. Роберу было немного жаль, что жеребенка заездит не он.  
В Придде Робер думал, что соскучился по всему этому - по дому, по собакам и лошадям, перепалкам с братьями и нежности матери, а приехав - тяготился каждой минутой. О чем бы он ни говорил, о службе, о своей жизни, над ним довлела мрачная тень деда, считавшего, что младший внук не должен воевать бок о бок, а тем более дружить с навозниками.  
На третий день Эпине жаждал сбежать из этой тюрьмы куда угодно. Еще только рассвело, как он проскользнул на кухню, отрезал хлеба от теплой ковриги, отлил во флягу вина, и, крадучись, вывел Сорко из конюшни. Понятливый конь, казалось, старался даже копытами не цокать по каменным плитам двора.  
Робер собирался уехать в дальний лес, где осенью охотились на лисиц, а деду соврать, что ездил смотреть табуны. Но лесной мостик расшатался за год, и Сорко заупрямился, не пошел. Пришлось объезжать через деревню.  
У трактира на площади был привязан роскошный серебристо серый мориск, и Робер остановился, любуясь. Прекрасная шея, бесконечные, чуть тяжеловатые ноги, хвост до земли... Сорко, взревновав, занервничал, дернул головой и загарцевал на месте, так что Робер поневоле отвлекся от зрелища.  
\- Ро! Я тебя искал!  
Эпине даже не удивился. Кому еще мог пренадлежать такой конь, как не Савиньякам?  
Лионель крепко обнял его.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Приехал Алва, так что мать и отец без внимания не останутся. А я решил проведать тебя. Старый Гийом еще не заставил тебя пожалеть об отпуске?  
\- Дед - человек твердых убеждений,- ответил Робер резче, чем хотелось бы.  
Лионель слегка поклонился:  
\- Прости, если это прозвучало грубо. Я слышал, с ним трудно договориться.  
С этим утверждением Робер спорить не собирался. Ли понял, что инцидент исчерпан, и с улыбкой попросил:  
\- Покажешь мне окрестности?

По мнению Робера, самым лучшим в Эпине были не знаменитые маковые поля и бескрайние заливные луга, а старый лес, раскинувшийся на холмах. Они ехали напрямик, по высокой траве, и на склонах холмов папоротник доставал всадникам до плеч. И хотя кони, пасшиеся там, были не чета серебристому мориску, Лионель крутил головой и одобрительно кивал.  
В лесу было чуть менее жарко. Часть тропинок за зиму размыло, поляны заросли травой и мелкими деревцами, но дорогу Робер нашел. Они проехали через заросли молодых лип, спешившись продрались сквозь свисавшие до земли ивы, и взгляду Лионеля открылось лесное озеро. Берега, поросшие калужницей и осокой, полого спускались к темно-зеленой, почти черной воде. Чуть выше по берегу росло несметное количество диких роз, и воздух был сладким от их аромата. Гудели пчелы.  
Лионель расстелил плащ и вытянулся на нем, глядя в небо. Его светлые волосы рассыпались по траве. Робер сел рядом.  
\- Ты правда приехал просто повидать меня?  
\- Да.  
Робер наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Руки Лионеля легли ему на плечи, притягивая ближе. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Робер отстранился, чтобы вздохнуть. Ли довольно облизал ставшие неприлично яркими припухшие губы и спросил, улыбаясь:  
\- Хочешь взять меня?  
От такой откровенности у Робера пересохло во рту. Одно дело, услышать такое от девчонки в трактире, и совсем другое... Ли тихо рассмеялся, заметив его замешательство.  
\- Я у тебя первый?  
\- Мужчина - да.  
Робер смутился бы, но Лионель поцеловал его еще раз, и стало не до того. Гораздо важнее было поцеловать его в ответ, распустить, не порвав, шнуровку на вороте рубашки. Лионель откинул голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. 

Они вернулись в деревню только на закате.  
\- Увидимся завтра? - спросил Ли, обнимая его на прощание.  
\- Только не утром. У Жозины... у мамы день рождения, я смогу вырваться только вечером, когда гости, отец и дед достаточно выпьют, чтобы не заметить моего отсутствия.  
Уезжая, Робер обернулся раз пять, прежде чем смог убедить себя, что это глупо. Но он был так счастлив, что глупость выглядела приятным дополнением, которое можно себе позволить.  
Даже гнетущая атмосфера замка больше не давила так сильно. Робер сам расседлал Сорко, тихо напевая навязшую на зубах - спасибо приятелям из отряда - бергерскую песенку о хитрой дочке мельника и ее глупцах-кавалерах. Он поднялся в главный зал, надеясь, что ждать ужина недолго. Робер готов был проглотить быка. Но в зале нашелся только дед, расхаживающий перед зажженным, несмотря на лето, камином. На нем были сапоги для верховой езды, и Робер встревожился. Куда он выезжал? Надо соврать поаккуратней. Тем более, что дед был не в духе: он хмурился и постукивал хлыстом по краю высоких сапог. Раздражающе дробные звуки эхом раскатывались по залу и затихали. На голос внука Гийом резко повернулся.  
\- Подойди. Где ты был?  
\- Ездил прокатиться и посмотреть табуны возле старого леса. В этом году маловато жеребят...  
\- Врешь мне в глаза? - лицо деда скривилось от отвращения. - Я знаю, что ты привечаешь навозника! Совсем стыд потерял. Ты - наследник рода Эпине, а якшаешься с каким-то сбродом!  
Умнее было бы промолчать, но покорным нравом Робер не отличался, а вот прямотой - всегда.  
\- И что с того? Ли хороший человек. Они все храбрые и честные люди, ничем не хуже твоих Людей Чести! Да, они мне друзья, может, я люблю кого-то из них и не стану этого стыдиться!  
Лицо деда пошло багровыми пятнами, рот перекосился. Он занес руку и хлыст свистнул в воздухе. Робер схватился за щеку, стиснув зубы, чтобы не закричать. 

Это был великолепный день. Лионель как раз собирался приятно завершить его бутылкой вина и лечь спать, когда с улицы донесся топот копыт. Кто-то гнал лошадь галопом по улице и остановился у трактира. Раздались торопливые шаги. Ли, встревожившись, на всякий случай взял пистолет, проверил заряды. Шаги замерли у его двери, и в нее негромко постучали.  
\- Это я, Ли. Открой.  
На пороге стоял Робер, растрепанный, лицо и рубаха в крови.  
\- Леворукого тебе в задницу! Робер! Что случилось?  
\- Давай не здесь... Могу я войти?  
\- Конечно, - Лионель пропустил Эпине в комнату и запер дверь. - Садись. Где ты так? Подрался?  
\- Поругался. С дедом.  
Робер залпом выпил предложенное вино и устало ссутулился.  
\- Кто-то в деревне рассказал ему о нас. Дед налетел на меня, что я, мол, дружу с навозниками, а я погорячился и сболтнул лишнего. Он вышел из себя.  
\- Старый твердолобый упрямец, чтоб его кошки съели! Повернись к свету, Ро, я смою кровь.  
Мокрый платок прижался к щеке, а потом руки Лионеля вздрогнули.  
\- Он ума лишился, старый палач! - тише, но с такой холодной яростью бросил Савиньяк, что у Робера екнуло сердце.  
\- Перестань, что тут такого? Все в порядке. Но как же я зол!.. Он носа не высовывает из Эпине, делает вид, что живет во времена Алисы, старый хрыч! Только и говорит, что о старых временах, злится, что его притесняют! Да ни один человек в армии меня не пытался оскорбить или унизить, а он не хочет этого слышать!  
Лионель сочувственно кивнул. Робер помянул деда в сочетании с Леворуким и кошками и уткнулся лбом в руки.  
\- Вот что, - наконец сказал он. - Могу я попросить тебя остаться здесь до утра?  
\- Я сам хотел предложить.  
\- Утром я вернусь в замок, поздравлю Жозину с днем рождения и отдам ей подарок, и уеду в Олларию. Гори оно все в закате, но я в этом доме больше жить не хочу!  
Лионель подлил ему еще вина. Голова у Робера горела, как в лихорадке, рассеченную хлыстом щеку дергало, но он был так зол, что даже не чувствовал боли.  
Робер сам не знал, что будет делать потом, но как-то оно решится. В крайнем случае, он одолжит денег на дорогу у друзей и вернется в гарнизон пораньше, а там хотя б кормят.  
Ли наклонился к нему и обнял. Это был дружеский жест, не любовный, но Робер обернулся и притянул его ближе, чтобы поцеловать.  
\- Раз уж я остаюсь здесь на ночь...  
\- Ро, постой. Ты не... ты уверен, что не хочешь просто поспать?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, - выдохнул Робер Лионелю в губы. - Здесь и сейчас, по-настоящему. Я впервые за эти годы свободен.  
\- Больше распутства назло старику Эпине? - хмыкнул Лионель.  
Он был прав и Робер не стал обижаться.  
\- Вроде того.  
\- Встань.  
Лионель стал раздевать его, быстро, но при этом как-то успевал прикасаться к обнажавшейся коже. Робер пытался ласкать его в ответ, но Ли отвел его руки, а потом и вовсе заставил повернуться спиной и наклониться, опираясь на стол.  
Он шептал на ухо Роберу какие-то нежности, но Робер не вслушивался. Он закрыл глаза и отдался во власть этого голоса и уверенных рук. Даже боль была частью этой власти и свободы. Робер смутно понимал, что стонет слишком громко, ведет себя слишком бесстыдно, но в этот миг ему было все равно. Ли направил его руку, приказывая, чтобы Робер поласкал себя, и как раз этого ему не хватало для абсолютного блаженства. 

5 лет спустя  
\- Росио, не мог бы ты оказать мне услугу?  
Алва жестом приказывает ему продолжать. Он выглядит усталым. Послезавтра армия выдвинется навстречу мятежным Людям Чести, и он неделю почти не спал. Ли прекрасно понимает, что ему нужно отдохнуть, и не стал бы сидеть здесь, если бы не необходимость.  
\- Армия идет сражаться с герцогом Окделом и Гийомом Эпине. Я прошу тебя оставить Робера в Олларии.  
В усталых глазах Алвы загорается интерес.  
\- Я думал, между тобой и Иноходцем Эпине все закончилось давным-давно.  
\- Это правда. Я прошу за друга, а ты ревнуешь, Росио? Между мной и тобой кроме дружбы и вовсе ничего не было.  
Рокэ опускает глаза. Он никогда не извиняется, но дает понять, что знает, когда неправ.  
\- В Олларии останется резерв, и Эпине будет в его числе.  
\- Благодарю. Я в долгу у тебя.  
\- Между нами никогда не было долгов и никогда не будет, - качает головой Рокэ. - И на самом деле ты молодец, Ли. Ты отвоевал нам одного из Эпине.  
Лионель не знает, почему для Рокэ это так важно, но сейчас не время для расспросов. Сейчас он должен попрощаться, чтобы Рокэ отдохнул перед походом. А завтра поговорить с Робером. Он наверняка будет зол и смущен, но ему не место в болотах Ренквахи, он не должен сражаться против своих братьев, отца и деда. Шрама, который оставил старик Гийом более чем достаточно, и Ли не собирается допускать, чтобы новые появились у Робера на сердце.


End file.
